High School Again
by for sure
Summary: 50 years after Breaking Dawn and the Cullens are back at Forks High! The Cullens can handle Forks High, but can Forks High handle them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me: Awwwww come on Stephenie one character?

Stephenie: Nope sorry I own all things Twilight related.

Me: I don't suppose it would help if I pretended to cry?

Stephenie: Nope.

Me: Fine. I admit it. You are the Twilight Queen.

Fifty years after the end of Breaking Dawn

BPOV

We bustled around as we prepared for what would be a big day for normal families. But, for us Cullens the first day of a new school had faded from an event of excitement to one of regularity. Today we would once again be walking through the halls of Forks High.

As all of us (except my daughter, Renesmee) had been to Forks High and many other high `schools so we knew what to expect today. Surely there would be whispers about how unnaturaly beautiful we were and of course there would be whispers on the matter of our availability. Unfortunately for the present students at Forks High every Cullen had their match. Even Renesmee had her match, although Jacob would not be attending school with us as he was studing to become an engineer in Japan.

"Time to go!" Esme shouted upstairs where we were all preparing for the "big day". I ran down and was just grabbing my backpack when my very excited daughter flew down the stairs into the living room where Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and I were.

"Mom! I finally get to go to the school where you and dad met!" Edward and I looked at each other and chuckled at our daughter's enthusiasm. She ignored our little exchange and began to jump up and down, a habit she had no doubt picked up from her Aunt Alice. Amusingly enough Alice chose that moment to come downstairs and start jumping right beside Renesmee. Alice was happy every time we went to a new school because she got to drag us all along for shopping for a new wardrobe.

"Come on eveyone! We don't want to late on our first day!" Alice shouted to us all. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I all looked at each and rolled our eyes. You could count on Alice to always be excited even if this was just one of the many schools we had been to. Alice, seeing something that was going to happen that day suddenly got a very angry look on her face and screamed, "EMMETT CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!" All we heard was the sound of Emmett's maniacal laughter and Edward's chuckles as he saw via Alice what Emmett had planned.

"Are we going anytime soon?" my daughter's impatient voice cut through the chatter.

"Well as soon as Emmett and Rosalie finish their, ummmmm, before school 'activity'." As soon as the words left my mouth Emmett and Rosalie made their way downstairs with scowls on their faces. Haha vampire hearing.

We all trooped outside to our cars. We would be taking our most "nondescript" cars; Edward's volvo and Emmett's jeep. Edward, Renesmee, and I piled into the volvo while Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie got into the jeep. Esme shouted to us, "Now children behave yourselves! No biting, (our personal joke) Emmett no pranks, and try to lay low!" Well, I doubted the last two parts. You could always count on Emmett to enter a new school with a bang and all of us weren't exactly skilled at laying low. Forks High better be ready because the Cullens are back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Me: *Pouting*Stephenie Meyer is still the Twilight Queen.

Chapter 2

BPOV

We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High laughing because of the car race we had just had. Edward got out of his volvo beaming while Emmett got out of his jeep cussing and accusing Edward of cheating. We all just laughed and stepped out of our cars. As soon as I was out of the volvo I felt as if I had stepped back in time. Forks High was exactly the same as when I first came almost 32 years ago. We all stood there remembering the fun we had had here, when a voice cut through our thoughts. "Hey baby, what's your name?" a disgusting boy was asking me. Edward gritted his teeth, I presumed at his perverted thoughts.

"Bella Hale," I replied cooly sticking out my hand, "And what's your name?"

"Newton. Matt Newton" I had to quickly bid the boy goodbye before I turned and sprinted to and bench where I sat down and started cracking up. I now knew why Edward was so mad. Not only was that guy a perve, but he was Mike Newton's grandson. The other's joined me and after discovering who that guy was they laughed along, even Renesmee laughed as we had told her of the antics of Mike Newton. When we were done laughing Emmett got an evil grin on his face. We all looked wary, but didn't say anything as we walked to the office to get our schedules.

We didn't think that any of us could pass as freshmen so we all had registered as sophmores. Our story was the same as it had always been. We only changed that Renesmee and I were biological sisters. I was the older sister and Renesmee was the younger sister and I was motherly toward her because I had always taken care of her (I couldn't control my motherlyness for Renesmee even when around humans). She was in the same grade as me because I had been born in November of one year and she had been born in August of the next year.

I was delighted to discover that I had all of my classes except math with one of my family members. As soon as we finished comparing schedules we each headed to our respective classes. Alice and I headed to English together. Once we reached our class the teacher, Mrs. Gileta, welcomed us and had us stand in front of the class and introduce ourselves. I did not mind this as I used to, partially because I was used to it and partially because I had gained new confidence as a vampire. We introduced ourselves as Alice Cullen and Bella Hale and told our family's story. As soon as we were done we took seats next to each other in the back. The rest of class was taken up by the teacher talking about a subject which Alice and I already knew so we just talked in vampire speed for the rest of class. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion until we got to lunch.

I entered the lunch room with Jasper, who I had the class before lunch with. We were the first of our family in the lunch room so we picked an empty table in a corner of the cafeteria after we had gotten our food; of course we won't eat it, it was just a prop. When the others entered we waved them over. I sat next to Edward and Renesmee. When Emmett did not immediately come to sit with us we exchanged worried glances. As Emmett waited in line he was searching the cafeteria for something. As soon as he found it a grin stretched across his face. We followed his gaze and saw Matt Newton and smiled in anticipation. Emmett looked at us and then at vampire speed went over to where Matt was sitting. Once there he knocked over Matt's drink so that it spilled right on his crotch. After this he casually walked over to Matt and said, "So Newton I see you were never potty trained."

Matt just replied, "I don't know what you are talking abo-"

He was interupted by the girl next to him screaming, "Ewwwww! Matt I didn't know you still peed yourself!" She pointed at his wet pants as she said this and after a moment of silence the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter. Emmett grabbed his food and walked proudly over to our table where we all applauded him. He took a little bow and sat, grinning ear to ear. The Cullen vs. Newton wars were beginning yet again.

At lunch we all started a contest as to who could get asked out the most that day. We said that whoever won got to give the loser (the person with the least offers) a torture of their choice. I got my game face on knowing that my other family members could think of some very aweful tortures. I was feeling pretty confident after I got asked out 10 times in one hour, but when I saw Rosalie in Social Studies she said she had already gotten asked out 20 times! I asked if she knew where the others stood but she said she only knew Emmett had gotten asked out 7 times so far. That made me feel a little better, but I felt I needed to get a few more date offers.

The end of the day came after what had seemed like an eternity. (And trust me I know what an eternity feels like) We all met by our cars and tallied up the points. The standings were:

1. Rosalie- 40 offers

2. Me- 35 offers

3. Renesmee- 32 offers (Edward gritted his teeth over that one)

4. Jasper- 30 offers

5. Alice- 26 offers

6. Emmett- 22 offers

7. Edward- 21 offers

Once the results were tallied we all looked at Edward and laughed. (Renesmee and I more of pressed our lips together and snorted) Rosalie had a very evil look on her face and I started to worry for my husband. I walked over to Edward and comforted him, "It's all right honey, you're very hot to me." He smiled weakly and I gave him a quick kiss and Renesmee came over and hugged him.

"Ok, Rose, what's my torture?"

"Hmmm, I'm still modifying it so I'll tell you when we get home." We all got in our cars quickly, wanting to know what Rosalie would make Edward do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Me: Oh come on! I can't even have some minor character like Chelsea?

Stephenie: Nope.

Me: Dang it.

Chapter 3

BPOV

As we pulled into the driveway of our home I heard Edward's breathing pick up and saw him stiffen. I strained my ears, listening for what had made him react. Renesmee, sensing our discomfort asked nervously from the back seat, "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

It was Edward who answered, realizing that he was causing us to panic, "Oh nothing. I just found out what Rosalie is going to make me do."

"What? What is it?!" Renesmee and I asked together when we heard Alice's tinkling laugh outside.

"You're going to have to wait until Rosalie tells you. And don't argue because if I tell you she's going to make it worst." Curious, Renesmee and I ran (vampire speed) into the house. Rosalie looked at us and nodded before clearing her throat. "As you all know Edward lost our little bet today so I get to torture him. I have decided that the ultimate torture for Edward would be to see Bella with another man which is why I have decided to convince Matt Newton to ask Bella out. Bella you have to say yes or else Edward's torture will be no alone time with you for at least a month. Edward you have to go listen to the date but you can not in any way interfere. We will all be going to make sure my demands are met."

"What???!!! I didn't lose! Why drag me into this?"

"Well because you and Nessie and the most important things in Edward's life and we thought you would handle Newton better than Nessie would." Renesmee, Edward (he had walked in before Rosalie started talking about the punishment), and I just stared at each other, shocked.

"Well, Edward why do you look shocked, you knew what was coming?" I snapped, angry that I had been dragged into this.

"Bella, love, Rosalie was shielding her mind. I thought she was going to do something completely different than what she did." His topaz eyes were full of regret and when he looked at me so pleadingly I softened a bit. He saw this, and came over to give me a chaste kiss. Even this quick kiss sent electric currents through my body, but I controlled it and composed myself.

"Edward, I forgive you and I will eventually think of forgiving you Rosalie." In response words Rosalie merely chuckled. "So when is my 'date' with Newton?"

"Well we told him that you liked him right after school today and according to Alice he should call..." Rosalie glanced at the clock, "Now." Right as she said this my cell phone rang. Oh great Newton had my cell number. I shot Rosalie an annoyed look before answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Matt, Matt Newton."

"Oh hey Matt."

"So, today some of your siblings told me that you liked me, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me on Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm. Where do you live?"

"1009 Chestnut Road."

"Ok. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay. Bye."

Oh my god! I had a date with Matt Newton! Could life get any worse? As if to answer my question Alice chose that moment to exclaim, "Yay! Now Bella gets to go shopping for date clothes with me!" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did Edward have to get the least amount of date offers??!!! I think he is amazingly hot, I mean seriously what is wrong with the girls of Forks High? Things have changed from when I first was there.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and all that good stuff. :D**


End file.
